time machine
by scarlet-bunny
Summary: after i lost you... the most important person in the world,i became a heartless demon. i could never forget you, i couldn't sleep at night, your presence still lingered around me... then i heard about it... the time machine... Hibari x oc x byakuran
1. Chapter 1

_Minna-san so this is my second fanfic, sorry if it's not that great *sob* and also sorry if there are many grammatical error, u see English is not my first language but I'll try my best, so please enjoy it kay? Hehehe~_

_Ahhh yes, sadly I don't own Katekyou hitman reborn. I only own this story and of course my oc Saya. If you like just pretend that you are saya hehe~_

_Happy reading everyone *bow_

Notice:

Normal: speak normal

Bold and italic: on his/ her mind

[..]: authors extra comments

Italic :short flashback

* * *

**Saya P.O.V**

_*piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

I heard the alarm clock; it was hard to wake up in the morning. I'm not really a morning person, but I always tried my best to wake up, and to prepare breakfast.

As I turned off my alarm, I could feel a pair of arms pulled me back into the futon.

"Hnnnn? Kyou?"

"… what are you doing?"

"it's morning already… I should prepare breakfast; you should wake up too, it's almost time to work right? Tsuna-san will be waiting.."

Even though I said it, he pulled me closer to him, I could feel his breath near my neck, I shivered a little

"… I'll bite you till death…" as he bit my neck slowly, kissed it and left a marked on it

"H-hh- hhh…. Kyou… not now, you need to work, I also have a meeting with client…"

I tried to loosen his hand from my hip, but no luck _[he's so strong for you haha~]_

"client… is it a guy?" asked him with a cold voice. "ughh… it doesn't matter Kyou— Kyaaaaa!"

_**He bit my ear, oh for God sake what's wrong with himmm!? Jealous? **_

"K-Kyou.. i-it's… a gi-girl, h-hhh… stop it please, it's getting late…" as I tried to convince him to stop.

"…..tch… well let's just continue it tonight…" said him, putting a devilish smirk on his face. We went to the bathroom, and I of course went to the kitchen. I

cooked a simple Japanese dish for him, because I knew that he loved it so much

-few minutes later-

"Ahhh Kyou-kun, your tie, it's a mess…. " i went near him and fixed it for him, after finish, he kissed me on the lips, and went out "itterasshai Kyou-kun"

"hn."

After that I washed the dishes, and took a quick shower. After that I looked at the time and hurried to the meeting place.

* * *

_Beep beep beeep* _as I heard my cell phone rang, I saw who call me and I couldn't help but to smile.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hello Kyouya-kun?"

"hn.."

"What's wrong? Are you in the office already?"

"still driving.."

"Ow… I see i—whaaaaawwww~" I looked at the great scenery as I walked to the meeting place

"….?"

"Uh- sorry Kyou-kun, hehehe the ocean, it's really beautiful, let's go together next time hehe~"

"..tch are you walking again?" asked him coldly

"Mou… it's okay, beside I don't like it when Kusakabe-san drive me, all of my friends always ask me whether I married to a yakuza or something…."

"… you should be proud…"

"Ahhh no, how can I be proud, silly Kyou-kun~"

"…. Why do you like to work so much? Just stay at home, no needs for work—"

"Ya! Not this again, Kyou-kun you know that I don't like to stay quiet in the house…"

"…"

"…ah yeah Kyou-kun i-*KLANG* *BANG!*"

"… Saya?! HEY!"

*_tut tuut tuuuuut tuuuut*_

**Saya P.O.V**

As I talked happily with my husband I didn't realize that a strange acting car heading my way. It carried a lot of heavy looking metals; it was probably one of those cars for construction in the near neighborhood.

"…ah yeah Kyou-kun i-*KLANG* *BANG!*"

Suddenly it crashed, right in front of me. All of the iron flew and hit me, and everything just… turned black.

_[nee ~ everybody if you watched area no kishi, the situation is the same with ep 1 aka the part where suguru and kakeru almost died]_

**Hibari P.O.V**

-in a car still driving—

"Tch… what's this?!" I tried to call her back but the phone couldn't reach her. My heart was pounding hard. I was worried with the sudden disconnect and that sound, I just knew that something had happen to her. I decided to search for her.

As I drove to who knows where, I tried again and again (to call her) but no luck. I felt nervous; I couldn't think straight, where should I go? Where is she?

"_Uh- sorry Kyou-kun, hehehe the ocean, it's really beautiful, let's go together next time hehe~"_

Suddenly I remembered what she said earlier. I remembered that she said ocean, so I went full speed ahead to the nearest beach (located about 10 minutes from hibari's house)

As I drove I saw people crowded around a truck. I had a bad feeling about it. I ran pass all of the people.

As I was what happened, my heart almost stopped. There is a person, struck down by irons.

I could only see that person's hand. It was without a doubt a girl. Then there it was. I felt hot, so hard to breath, my body was…. Shaking…

I saw it…. on her hand….

The bracelet that I gave to her… to Saya…. My body was numb, I couldn't believe it…

Not long The 911 team came to help; they brought machines to help them get rid of the irons.

As I could see her body covered in blood. Quickly I picked her up, and put her in the car. I drove as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. The smell of blood made me dizzy and for the first time, I who never scared of anything am now afraid to lose her….

* * *

Minna I'll assure you that it's gonna be a happy ending, so stay tuned, and please review o/u/0


	2. beloved one

Update ;D

I don't own khr, I only own my oc and this crazy ideas

Notice:

Normal: speak normal

Bold and italic: on his/ her mind

[..]: authors extra comments

Italic :short flashback

Hibari p.o.v

_**Rainy days, gloomy days, there were many people crying. All of the Vongola family came to see her off. There were many bouquets of flowers around her coffin. Her photo, the smile on the photo it was as if nothing had happened to her. This morning…. Just this morning I embraced her, now…. I lost her …**_

_**Forever**_

Normal P.O.V

"Saya-Chan, it's not true…." Said Kyouko while crying hard. "Kyouko-chan, please be strong…"patted Tsuna

"Hagi- hiks-hiks SAYA, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSES TO BE LIKE THISSSSS HUAAAAAAA" Haru cried so hard.

Everyone was crying and comforting each other, yet Hibari stood still, looking at Saya's photo. He didn't believe and didn't want to believe that she was gone.

-flash back-

Hibari P.O.V

As I arrived to the hospital, I carried her, I ran towards the entrance. Doctor and nurses were in a big fuss and they put Saya on a bed and hurried transfer her to the surgery room. The doctor remained quiet as he looked at her. He bowed down and entered the room. Not long Kusakabe went to the hospital with the rest of the Vongola family. I could only stare at the room waiting for the doctor.

That girl… Kyouko, she began to cry. As soon as she cried, the other girls began to do the same. My heart was tightened. It was as if…. This…. Was the end….

My body began to shake. I was afraid of the outcome.

_**If only I didn't let her go this morning **_

_**If only I asked her to stay at home**_

_**If only I was there with her**_

_**If only I drove her to work**_

_**If only….**_

Finally He doctor was out from the surgery room. His eyes were full of regret and depressed.

"Hibari-san…. We must talk…"

Sense were numbing, I didn't want to hear him. I was scared "split it out now" the words that came out was cold, I couldn't do anything, I could sense her blood, it was lingered all over me…

" She… S-She suffers… many injuries….." he then took a deep breath before continuing his statement

" we tried to stop the bleeding on her head, but she didn't respond at all…."

That statement stabbed my heart; it was a warning, no other, no good news from it, none….

"… Her brain.. she … become brain dead."

Hearing that the girls cried even harder, kyoko also fainted. I didn't want to believed it, I took out my tonfa and about to bit him down, before I could do so, Dino, Kusakabe, and the others stopped me.

I struggled and bit them one by one. Everything was a mess. "y-you can visit her…"The doctor then flee.

I came to the room. Everyone didn't bother came with me. I could smell blood in the room. I saw her…

there, she was lying on the bed...

She was sound asleep…. Her face was clear, no blood stain left. She hand and legs were covered in bruises. Her eyes were closed. I caressed her hair, her beautiful hair, heart was tightened, my throat was hot, it was hard to breathe…..

_**Wake up, don't play with me…..**_

_**You won't leave me alone….**_

_**You will stay with me forever…**_

_**Right?-**_

Without knowing, tears dropped down to her face….

It was… the end of her…..

-end of flash back-

Normal P.O.V

Hibari's expression was calm; nobody noticed that he was suffering inside, more than anyone else. Nobody bothered to get close to him. They knew it better than anyone to leave him be, suddenly the door opened, and a young man with white spiky hair walked to the room. He was holding a bouquet of Iris flowers. He was smiling, his eyes was closed. He walked towards Hibari and eventually standing in front of him.

"What do you want Byakuran? Asked hibari coldly.

" Here, flowers for your wife.." he gave him while smiling. Hibari grabbed the flowers; he was annoyed by his presence. The young man got close to him and opened his eyes slowly. His smiles suddenly fade away from his face.

"if I knew she will ended up like this, it's better for her to be with me. You couldn't protect anything, not even your beloved one."

That statement shattered his mind and heart. Hibari then grabbed his tonfa, his face was full of disgust and anger. Everyone in there tried to stop him, but he ended up chasing Byakuran.

In front of the mansion, where the rains were still pouring nonstop, he began fighting with him. Calmly Byakuran fought him, while speaking in a sarcastic way.

"are you mad Hibari-kun? Do you think you are in a position to be mad? You are the reason for all of this.."

Hibari kept on attacking him. His eyes were full of anger, the rain didn't help him at all, it didn't cool down his mind. "you know better than anyone else that her death is all your fault. If she was with me, this kind of thing…" Hibari bit him with the tonfa, Byakuran cheek was bruised. Soon Byakuran decided to leave.

In a middle of a heavy rain, Hibari stood up, the rain wash up all his tears. He regretted all of this. As much as he hate to admitted it, he was unable to protect his beloved one.

* * *

i want to stab my self TT_TT this story is killing me,

minna san please review, i totally appreciate that, and suggestion are welcome


End file.
